Kenny's first and only love
by 80sfan1997
Summary: Kenny is in love with a girl he's known since they were kids. So after coming after 7rs, she realizes Kenny isn't a perv at all.
1. Coming back to SP

I was walking in the snow when I heard someone say my name. I looked over and saw: Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman talking about me.

Stan:"Hey, did you guys know that Serena came back to South Park?"

*PS: () This means Kenny*

Kyle:"No way! Seriously?! Haven't seen her since we were 8!"

Kenny:(I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.)

Cartman: Bah! Who cares?! She was just a girl we knew kids." His friends looked at him knowing very well that they all had a crush on me, but that was when we were kids. Stan was with Wendy, Kyle was with Bebe, and Cartman was with no one because he was a asshole. Here are the reasons the guys liked me:

Kyle: Thought I was a smart and a good friend.

Stan: Liked me because he thought I was prettier than Wendy.

Cartman: He liked my appetite but hated that I ate _way_ more than him.

Kenny: Thought I was hot but didn't act perverted around me and always beat the crap out Cartman if he insulted me.

I didn't know what to do, I always loved Kenny, but I just didn't know how to tell him. I was right in front of them but they didn't notice me until Cartman ran up to me and said,

Cartman: Serena you stupid bitch talk already!" "

Me: "Shut up fat ass!"

Cartman:"I'm not FAT! I'M BIG BONED!!"

I then kicked him where it hurts and ran over to the guys, who couldn't stop staring at my breasts, well, Kenny couldn't.

Me:"Kenny! Stop staring, dude!" I had to kiss him on the cheek just to stop his staring. I turned to Stan and Kyle.

Kyle & Stan:"Hey Serena!" They gave me a hug and after the 11 Mississippi hug Kenny grabbed my waist and bent over me and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. My face went red. Suddenly Wendy and Bebe came

Wendy: "OMG, it's Serena! But why is Kenny kissing her?"

Kenny stopped kissing me and I looked at my long time friends and said,

Me:"WENDY! BEBE! OMG I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!!!!!" Then we got into a giant hug and did the 'Stand by Me' handshake and smiled. I was so happy to see them again. After 7 long yrs I was able to see my true friends again.

Bebe:"Serena, what's up? You look so pretty with make-up on. You should keep wearing it."

She put her hand on cheek and said,

Bebe: "Serena, your blushing like crazy, you know that right?"  
Kenny:(You do look beautiful with make-up. Can I kiss you again?)  
I blushed as far as blushing can go.

Me:"Actually guys, I gotta get my things un-packed and I don't want to miss 'Supernatural' tonight, so yeah. Call me!" I said running.


	2. 7 Minutes in heavenSleep Over

After running home I looked at my box filled house.

Me:"Why do I have to have so much stuff?!"  
I went in the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I felt stupid for not chatting with my once close friends and my long time friends. I knew damn well that Supernatural wasn't on tonight. I just said that to leave. I looked at my watch.

It said 5:33 PM. So I just turned on Married……With Children and laughed at all of Al's smart remarks from:

Al:"So is dressing up a Chicken and calling it your wife."

To

Al:"Home Sweet hell."

I always loved Married…..With Children. I was so happy when Stan bought it for me for my 7th birthday knowing very well that I love the show. I was thinking about Kenny the entire time I was un-packing. I had everything done and unpacked. I hadn't eaten dinner and was getting hungry. I made myself some Chicken and when I was about to take the first bite, my doorbell rang. I opened it and saw:  
Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Cartman (Came because he was forced to) and Bebe.

I couldn't help but notice Kenny Staring at me while Wendy was talking.

Wendy:"Serena! You little brat! How dare you not invite your friends over! That's it. To annoy you we are playing 7 Minutes in Heaven!"  
I was shocked she'd go that far. I _hate_ 7 Minutes in heaven! We got in a circle here's the seat arrangements:

Stan Wendy

Kyle Bebe

Cartman, well he first sat in the corner but he was forced to sit by Kenny.

Me Kenny Cartman

Everyone had a color:

Orange ~Kyle

Grey ~Stan

Black ~Bebe

Pink (This one's obvious) ~Wendy

Blue ~Kenny

Red ~Cartman

Purple ~Serena

I didn't know whose color was whose; I just picked purple and dealt with it mainly because Kenny stole my favorite color.  
Wendy:"OK, Serena! Pick a color since you're going first!"  
I unwillingly picked Blue (DUH!) and Kenny, _knowing _which color I picked went straight into the closet while dragging me helplessly. While we were in the closet, Cartman ate my chicken. _All_ of it. Meanwhile in the closet Kenny kept trying to tell me something but all that kept coming out was:

Kenny:"I-urn…err….I-I uhhhh……" I then had to scoot over and kiss him on the cheek, he then started kiss me passionately and I pulled away saying

Serena:"Kenny, I can't I can't let you go any farther."

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, darling, I would never try to ruin your innocence." He then said, "I loved you all my life, and I want you to be with me. Forever. I love you and don't want to lose you." He kissed me passionately on the lips and stopped and got up and we both walked out of the door like nothing happened. And we sat down not looking at each other or talking to each other the entire rest of the "Party" and he went home with Stan and the gang. Wendy and Bebe decided to stay over and we talked about what it was like in the closet for Wendy and Stan, and Bebe and Kyle. We went to sleep after talking 4 2hours and I dreamt of Kenny, Wendy of Stan, and Bebe of Kyle………


End file.
